Torn Between Two
by EmoKitty01
Summary: Kim Possible gets an urgent mission that includes her moving to a mysterious town called Amity Park, causing her to move away from her family and boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. There she meets various people, but there's one that stands out. Danny Fenton. What happens when her mission is to destroy Danny Phantom? Right now, Kim's life is a mess, Plus, she might have a crush on Danny...
1. The News

**Okay, this is a story I've wanted to start for a while... So enjoy! **

Kim Possible was angry. Scratch that, she was _pissed. _She collasped on her bed, red locks covering her pale face. She couldn't believe this. This is what happened...

**Ten minutes ago...**

Kim's Kimmunicator went off. She quickly answered it. "Hey Wade. What's the sitch?" She asked. "Got some news for you, Kim." The black genius explained. Kim's heart raced a little. "Good or bad?" she asked, uncertainly. "Both." He said.

Kim grinned. "Okay, start with good." She sat down on her bed, waiting. "Well, you've got an urgent message from the mayor of a town called Amity Park. He said he need your help." Wade told the redheaded crimefighter. Not so bad. "Okay, that's great. What's the bad?" She asked. Small silence.

"You're moving there for two months." he said, waiting for the rage of the hence that rage came. "What?! Did you say no to the offer?" she asked, nervously. She heard a whimper. "Yeah, about that..."

**Present... **

Kim started packing her bags, grumbling. Thoughts raced in her mind. How was she going to break this to her family? Or even worse, Ron? Her best friend/boyfriend would be hurt. Kim sighed, packing away the rest of her luggage. She changed to her pajamas, and went into a worrying sleep.

**Okay, folks. There you go! What do you think? Leave a review telling me your opinions. BAIIIIII XD Also, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	2. Sleeping In Class

**Meh... HELLO! Another chapter, so enjoyyy! **

Breaking the news to her family wasn't that bad. Maybe a few concerns here and there, but besides that, they took it well. But Ron.. That was gonna be hard. The cheerleader sighed. How was she gonna break it to Ron? His heart would explode. Kim sighed in frustration. She could do anything! Why was it so hard to tell her boyfriend she was leaving for two months? She changed out of her cheer clothes, and trudged to her locker. Grabbing her things for biology, she turned around. She yelped. _Ron. _"Hey, KP! Sorry i scared you." He said, smiling sheepishly. Kim forced a smile, and nodded. "N-no big, Ron." She stuttered. His brows furrowed, and he got closer. "You okay, Kim? You don't look too good." He asked, concerned. Rufus popped out of his best friend's pocket, nodding. "Uh-huh!" He squeaked, examining her.

Then, the first bell rang. "Saved by the bell." Kim muttered. Ron cocked his head. "Huh?" he said, confused. Kim felt her face reddened. "Nothing! Hey, gotta go! Catch you later!" With a kiss on the cheek, she sprinted to her next class. Ron shrugged, and walked to his next class.

**In Amity Park... **

Danny Fenton snored loudly, drool dribbling from his lip. "Fenton!" Mr. Lancer scolded. The bald-headed teacher glared at the black-haired boy.

Danny yelped,wiping the drool from his lip. "Huh?" he muttered, sleepily. The class giggled. Sam Manson rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'd like to see you after class, Daniel." Mr. Lancer growled. Danny bit back a groan, and sagged his shoulders. _Just great. _

After class, Danny trudged over to Mr. Lancer's desk. "Alright, Daniel. This is the second time this week. What's the hold-up?" He asked. Danny sighed. Last night, seven ghosts escaped from the Ghost Zone. He had been up all night fighting and chasing them around. "Homework, sir." He lied. Looking convinced, Mr. Lancer dismissed him from the class.

At lunch, Danny sat with his two best (and only) friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. Tucker was squealing, doing a boogy on the bench. "You guys won't believe it! Kim Possible will be coming to our school!" he squeaked in excitement. The goth girl raised her eyebrows.

"What makes you think that?" She asked, unconvinced. Tucker grinned. "It's all over the Internet, of course! She's enrolling here for two months! This gives me a chance to make a move." He said, adjusting his red cap. Danny snickered. "I'm pretty sure that 'move' is stalking her by her locker." He said, grinning. Sam agreed. "Besides, she has a boyfriend, anyways." the goth girl pointed out.

"Please, with one taste of the Foley she'll dump that Stoppable kid in two seconds!" He boasted. Danny rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that." He said, poking at his food. Tucker pouted. "What, you think you have a chance with her?" he argued.

Danny snorted. "I wish. And besides, I don't she'd be able to handle me being 'half dead.'" He pointed out. "And the fact that you're weird, you have no sense of fashion, and that you're at the bottom of the popularity scale." Tucker said, snickering. "Yeah, that too." He growled, quickly zapping Tucker with a green beam. He yelped. All of them bursted into laughter, dumping their lunches and getting to the next class.

**TADAA! Anyway, chapter finished, can't believe I'm posting two chapters in one day. ANyways, hope you enjoyed and REVIEW XD**


	3. Kim Meets Danny

Hey guys! Next chapter!

Kim gave a welcoming smile to her pilot. "Thanks for the ride, sir. I appreciate it." The pilot nodded. "If it wasn't for you, Ms. Possible, I wouldn't have a plane on the first place!" He said, joyfully.

The crime fighter grinned, and shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, it's no big!" he said. Kim glanced at her phone. Everyone was blasting her phone on social media, saying how much they missed her. She sighed. It was good to be popular, but at this new school, it might be different.

Everyone might despise her, and she might have to sit alone at lunch... Kim rejected those thoughts from her mind. She should be excited! There was no way she was going to worry about all the high school drama. She was Kim Possible, she could anything, and handle anything. She glanced at her new schedule. By the time she got to Amity Park, it would be lunchtime.

There is something really strange about this town, Kim thought, All the ghosts, especially that Phantom kid... So weird. It brought chills up the crime fighter's spine. Kim looked at her watch. She should be there in thirty minutes. Putting the schedule away, she dozed off.

In Amity Park...

Don't sleep, don't sleep. Danny told himself. The black-haired half had stayed up all night again, fighting eight ghosts. Mr. Lancer was writing down words on the board.. Boring... Uh oh. he was slowly letting go. In less then a minute, Danny's eyes closed. Damnit. "Daniel!" Mr. Lancer scolded. Danny's head raised from his desk. Laughter filled the room. "Guess who just earned a lunch detention?" Mr. Lancer asked, glaring at the halfa. Blood rushed to Danny's cheeks. "Um.. Me?" He squeaked. Mr. Lancer slammed a pink detention slip on Danny's desk. Aw, man...

She was here. Kim sighed, staring at her outfit. Did she look okay? She wore a red tee, and white jeans. She stared at the doors of the high school, gripping at the straps of her backpack. Taking a deep breath, the redhead pushed the doors open. Heads turned. Silence. Kim gulped."It's Kim Possible!" someone screamed, somewhere in the midst of the hallways.

In seconds, people ran up to redheaded crime fighter, screaming, begging for pictures and autographs. Okay, maybe I could get used to this.. Kim thought to herself, grinning. She signed some books, took some pictures, but the more she did, the more people started coming up to her. Pretty soon, half the school was crowding her. Kim gulped. Maybe I take that last comment back. The first bell rang, but people were still coming up to her. Kim forced a smile, trying to get through all the people. "N-nice meeting you all, but I got to get to my next class. She managed to squeeze through, and starting sprinting through the hallways. Damn, I'm gonna be late, she thought to herself.

Somewhere else...

Grunting, Danny got up from his desk, gathering his stuff. "Hope you learned you lesson, Daniel." Lancer told him. Danny nodded, leaving the room, Then, the first bell rang. "Great, now I'm gonna be late for my next class!" the halfa groaned. He quickly ran through the hallways. Suddenly, he bumped heads with someone. Pain accelerated to his head. He groaned, getting up. He gathered the now spiraled notes from the floor. "Sorry, I-" he started to say, then stopped in his words. The person was still on the floor, eyes closed. Danny's eyes widened. Were they, unconscious? He examined the person.

Wild red hair. Getting closer, Danny stared at the person. Suddenly, Big emerald eyes popped open. Danny yelped, falling on his butt. "Hey, you okay?" A girl's voice asked. The person was now on their feet, leaving Danny on the floor. He looked up. Green eyes, red hair. Why did they look so familiar? She let out a hand. "Sorry about that. Didn't see you." the person said. Danny stared at the hand, awkwardly. The girl grinned, sheepishly. "You gonna take my hand, or what?" she snickered. Blood rushing to his cheeks, Danny took the mysterious girl's hand. "I-it's okay. Thanks." He stuttered. She put out her hand again.

"Name's Kim, just in case you didn't know that already." She said. What did she mean by that.. Oh.. Oh! "K-kim Possible?" He asked, saying it like it was the most surprising name in the world. "Y-yeah. I'm transferring here for a while. So..." before she could say anything else, the bell rang. Shit. Danny quickly grabbed his stuff. "N-nice meeting you, but I gotta go!" he said nervously, starting to run off. "W-wait! I didn't get your name yet!" Kim called after the black-haired quickly turned around and said, "Danny. Danny Fenton." With that, he ran off. Kim blinked, heading off to the main office. Huh. Weird guy.

Took a while to write this, but hope you enjoyed! Write a review on what you think. BAIIII XD


	4. Fenton Works

**Writing a another chapter cause I have nothing to do.. HURRAY! Anyway, enjoy this next chapter. I worked really hard on this story, and I've had this idea for almost year. Tell me your opinion in the review I EXPEXT on getting. ENJOYYYYYY **

The day went by real quick for Kim. Lots of stares from other people, more autographs, but that was it. Kim stared at the new apartment she was staying at. Suddenly, her Kimmunicator went off. She picked it up. "What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked, saying her famous catchphrase.

"Okay, for the mission, you need the best of the best equipment. I'll need you to go pick the equipment up at the address I'm sending you right now." He explained to the redheaded crime fighter.

"Got it. Do you have a name?" Kim asked. "Yeah. These guys hake the best stuff in town. They're called Fenton Works." He said. Fenton. Why does that sound familiar? Kim thought to herself. She shrugged it off. She turned off her Kimmunicator, and went into her car.

When she drove to the address, the house wasn't hard to miss. There was a huge sign with the words Fenton Works lighting up. She parked a street away, and knocked on the door.

Danny stared at his homework. What was this? He sighed, throwing it in his backpack. He'd do it later. There was a knock on the door. He ran downstairs. Expecting Sam or Tucker, he saw a person he never thought he'd ever see at his door. Red hair. Emerald eyes. He blinked. "Kim?"

Kim stood there, astonished. Fenton Works. Danny Fenton. It was all making sense now... "H-hey Danny..." She stuttered. This was embarrassing. She scratched her head. "I'm here to um.." Before she could answer, and tall man pushed his way to the door. "Kim Possible! Here to pick up the equipment, I assume?"

Kim's eyes went from Danny, to the large middle-aged man. "Yeah, Mr. Fenton, right?" she asked. Duh. He let out a hand. "Just call me Jack." He laughed. Awkwardly, she shook his hand. "Alright...Jack." She said, smiling sheepishly. To destroy the awkwardness, Danny decided to say something. "Come in."

Walking to the basement, Kim gasped at what she was seeing. Weapons, blue prints, and a huge looking portal thing. "Woah." she accidentely said out loud. Danny snickered. "Kind of weird, right?" He asked. Kim felt her cheeks getting red. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" She asked, embarrassed. Danny grinned sheepishly.

When they got to the end of the stairway, a brunette women with goggles and a blue jumpsuit hammered at a new weapon. Suddenly, a large beam blasted from it, just a few inches away from Kim's head. Thanks to great reflexes, she dodged it just in time. Danny yelped, ducking his head. Kim grinned. "Does things like that always happen?" she asked. Danny laughed nervously. "Second time this week!"

The woman turned around, giving a welcoming smile. "Kim Possible! Nice meeting you! Just finished a new invention the Fenton Fetcher 200!" Danny scratched his head. "Yeah, Mom. We saw that when you almost blasted my head off." Kim snickered.

Maddie Fenton dusted off the invention. "It may have a few bugs, but I can fix it up in no time!" She muttered, polishing the equipment. She grabbed a bag full of weapons, handing it to Kim. Woah. Danny's eyes widened. "You're gonna use all of that?"He asked. Kim was stunned. "Even I didn't know I was using this stuff..." she muttered to the halfa.

...

"Thanks for everything, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. I really appreciate it. Is there anything I can do?" Kim asked. "Well..." Maddie started to say. Danny bit back a groan. "You could stay for dinner!" Jack suggested. "What!?" Danny blurted by accident. "Well... I might." Kim started to say. She glanced at Danny, "Is it okay with you?" she asked him. "Umm.." he muttered. Kim Possible? Staying for dinner at his house. He forced a smile. "Sure, why not?"

**TADAAAA! Did you liked it? REVIEW THIS FANFIC NOW! Or I may or may not kill you :D BAIIIII**


	5. Research

**MEHHHHH... NEXT CHAPTER! Okay, my hands hurt, but I shall go on... Enjoy my unicorn babies! **

Kim collapsed on her bed. Dinner with the Fentons wasn't that bad. The parents were nice (Jack freaked her out a bit). They had a daughter, who was out studying. It was the son that interested her the most. Danny Fenton. Funny. Weird. Reminded her so much of Ron...

_Ron. _Did he miss her? Could he handle being away from her for two months in a town full of _ghosts_? Ghosts. That's the thing about the small little town that baffled the teen heroine the most. Before she never really knew anything about ghosts, not to talk of their existence. _Time to do some research. _The redheaded crime fighter thought She whipped out her laptop, and started researching the mysterious town.

The first thing that popped up startled her. It was a boy, around her age, in a black jumpsuit. He had glowing green eyes, and white snowy hair. He seemed determined in this picture. She saved the picture of the mysterious boy on her laptop. She found the town's webpage, and clicked on it.

Scrolling down, she learned that Amity Park was _infested _with ghosts. At first the redheaded girl didn't believe it, but then there was pics. Some were funny looking, some made her heart stop with fear. She scrolled down more, then she paused. _That guy in the picture..._ There was a link. She clicked it, with no hesitation.

Danny Phantom. Ghost boy. Inviso-bill. So many names, so much information. . . _This guy must be important.._ the redheaded girl thought to herself. "I'll keep an eye out for this kid..." Kim muttered to herself, exiting out of the website. She turned off her laptop, thinking about the big moving day. Would people miss her at school? She left Bonnie in charge of the squad, which could cause chaos. Would Ron miss her? The days had gone by so much... She had to start getting ready tomorrow. _Maybe this trip won't be as bad as I thought it would be_... The redheaded crime fighter thought to herself. With that thought, she turned off the lights fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Pest Problem

**Ello babies. Here's another chapter, ENJOY! XD**

Kim walked into the room in her mission outfit. She stared at the huge big doors.

_**20 Minutes Ago... **_

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked, sitting on her bed. Wade looked up from his computer. "Hey Kim. Just got you a meeting with the mayor of Amity Park, Vlad Masters. The meeting is in an hour." Wade explained. Kim sighed in relief. She finally got to figure out why she had to come to this strange town, and in such short notice. The redheaded crimefighter got up, searching through her closet for her mission outfit. Today was a big day.

_**Somewhere in the Ghost Zone...**_

Danny Phantom groaned in pain, rubbing the place he got hit. Vlad Plasmius cackled. "Give up, Daniel?" He shouted from a distance, a villianous smile plastered on his blue face. Danny rolled his eyes. Not a chance, froot loop." He said, grinning. He got back up, shooting a green blast in Plasmius' direction. He missed by an inch.

Trying again, he shot another green blast at him. It zipped past Plasmius' ear. "Your gonna have to try harder than that to defeat _me, _Daniel." He teased, hitting Danny with a purple blast, shooting him into a portal. Danny yelped. He found himself in a familiar place. Vlad's lab. _Not good._

In a blink, Plasmius came out of his Ghost Portal. The battle continued for what seemed like hours. Danny fazed through the walls, looking for a place to attack. Another fatal blast hit him in the back. He grunted in pain.

"Looks like you've had enough, Daniel. Now all I have to do is finish you off." He said, with a smirk. Before he could finish off the ghost boy with a final attack, a loud knock boomed from across the hallways. Vlad hesitated, going back to his human self, running to answer the door. Danny did the same, turning back to Danny Fenton. Vlad turned to the raven-haired boy, and grinned. "We'll finish that battle, later." He said, opening the door.

Kim's eyes widened. "Danny?" She said, confused to see the blue-eyed boy at the mayor's door. Danny fumbled with his words. "oh, Kim! I-i uh.." Before he come up with an excuse, Vlad butted in to the conversation.

"Kimberly Anne Possible! It's very nice to finally meet you. Daniel here was just leaving. His father, a dear friend of mine, dropped him off here to simply discuss. Isn't that right, Daniel?" Vlad said, looking over to Danny. He blinked. "Y-yeah! That's what's happening, for sure." Kim awkwardly smiled., buying the lie.

Danny smiled back, even more awkwardly. "Okay, um- I'm gonna just.. yeah." He said, rushing out of mansion. _God, why do you need to be so awkward around her? She's a person, just like you. _A voice nagged at Danny. The raven-haired teen shook his head, trudging back home.

"Please Kimberly, come inside. We have so much to talk about." the gray haired mayor said to the young crimefighter. She stepped in, admiring the huge mansion. "Please, follow me to my office." said Vlad, leading Kim to a room filled with paperwork and newspapers. Kim sat in the seat, figuring out what to say. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mayor Masters. NOt to sound rude, but what did you contact me for? Is something wrong?" the crimefighter asked, furrowing her brows.

The mayor sat down. "Nothing is the matter, dear Kimberly. Just a minor _pest _problem. I could only get the best of the best to get rid of it." _Pest problem? Is this seriously what I was called in for? _Kim thought to herself quietly. Now _this, _she could handle. "So... what's the pest?" Kim asked, confused. Mayor Masters didn't answer.

He went through one of his drawers, pulling out a newspaper. He slapped it into on the desk, for Kim to see. He villianous grin plastered onto the mayor's face, one that made even Kim shiver. "Maybe we should call it.. _Phantom._"

**Yayyyyyyy! Okay, this took a lot of time to write out, so I hope the hard work paid off. Hope you enjoy, and review! XD Baiiiii!**


End file.
